


Don't know what this is, but it doesn't feel wrong

by chezamanda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexuality, Established Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: Jyn and Cassian have a proposition for Bodhi.





	Don't know what this is, but it doesn't feel wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pamela for the beta work on this and letting me bounce ideas off of her. Also thanks to Wookiepedia for having an article on [thruster lubricant](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Thruster_lubricant) \- the name was too hilarious not to use in this fic.
> 
> Title from [The xx's "Say Something Loving."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl9tcrIeJ48)

“Let me get this right, you both want to… with me?” Bodhi asked as though he hadn’t quite wrapped his head around the concept. The three of them stood in an alcove at the back of the hangar where Bodhi had been working on one of the ships.

Jyn exchanged a look with Cassian, and then both answered in unison, “Yes.”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Cassian added.

“Oh, I do,” Bodhi said with a nervous laugh. He ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Sorry, no one’s really asked me before.”

The idea had come up following Cassian’s return from a recent mission with Bodhi. Even though they still didn’t have a name for what they were, Cassian had admitted that he and Bodhi had blown off some steam on the return trip. Her reaction surprised her. She wasn’t angry - quite the opposite, in fact. A furious blush spread across her skin at the thought of Cassian and Bodhi crowded together in the back of their ship, hands and mouths eagerly exploring each others’ bodies. She was aware of the way which Bodhi watched her when they were working in close proximity. Her own gaze had lingered on him a few times as well.

“We don’t want to pressure you,” Jyn explained as she looked up at him. “We can wait if you want to think it over.

“What about tonight?” 

She grinned, looking over at Cassian, who appeared just as pleased with Bodhi’s response. “Come to my quarters tonight after dinner.”

* * *

Jyn had barely been able to eat that evening. Usually she could blame it on the gruel they served in the mess hall. It beat the scraps the Imperial prisons had offered, although not by much. Cassian did little to help. Every time that she caught his gaze across the long, communal table where they sat with other members of the Rebellion, he’d give her that _look_. It was one that she had quickly become familiar with after their narrow escape from Scarif. The look promised she wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. Bodhi was nowhere to be found - perhaps he had reconsidered their proposal.

She returned to her quarters first and waited as she always did when Cassian paid her a visit. If they were on base, they used her room because it was located at the far end of the barracks, just off a back stairwell. Fewer people would notice anyone coming and going from there at odd hours. She stripped down to her matching grey underclothes, and tried not to pace around the room. Right on schedule, Cassian arrived ten minutes later with a soft knock at the door. The moment that he was inside, her mouth was on his. 

“Better save some of this for our pilot,” he said, and nipped at her bottom lip.

She hummed in agreement. “Bring the supplies?”

Cassian produced a small bag from his jacket pocket and handed it to her so he could make himself more comfortable. Inside were a few small tubes of what was jokingly called “thruster lubricant” but was meant for personal use and not on starcrafts like its namesake. Medical bay kept a supply for some of their procedures.

“I owe one of the medics a favor,” he said with a little smirk, and then whipped his shirt off over his head. It ended up near where his jacket hung on the wall.

“Suppose they didn’t have to ask why you wanted these.”

He toyed with the thin strap of her camisole. “Not the only one on base who needs it from what I understand.”

Standing up on the balls of her feet, Jyn wound her arms around Cassian’s shoulders. His hands settled on her waist, his fingertips brushing against the patch of skin where her top hitched up. After so many years without any kind of touch - human or otherwise - Jyn quickly found herself missing the way Cassian felt against her when they were apart. 

A knock interrupted the moment. Jyn breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she heard Bodhi’s voice over the intercom a second later. She slid away from Cassian to allow him inside, then set the “do not disturb” protocol on the door. Bodhi had changed out of his jumpsuit, wearing dark trousers and an undershirt instead. His hair hung loose and damp around his face. Somehow he had managed to make himself look even more striking and beautiful.

“Oh, you have some too,” he commented, nodding to the stash on the bed. He added his own small cache of metallic containers to it, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Better than not enough, I guess.”

 _Still nervous,_ Jyn noted. As much as she would hate for him to back out now, she still understood. Finding a flask from the storage locker beside her bed, she passed it around to everyone. It was enough to calm the nerves but not get them drunk. The drink burned all the way down to the pit of her stomach, but it did the trick. She returned it to the cabinet, then took a seat on the bed and patted the spot beside her, inviting them to sit.

“How would you like to do this?” Cassian asked as he settled beside Bodhi. 

“I figured we’d just let things happen,” he said, shrugging, and looked over at Jyn. “But nothing too rough… just like, average rough? Sorry, like I said, I don’t have much experience with all of this.”

“You seemed like you knew what you were doing on that ship,” Cassian reminded him teasingly, and then moved in for a kiss. 

Jyn could hear Bodhi’s sharp intake of breath and wondered if she’d make him react the same way. Thanks to a mirror on the opposite wall, she could watch the two of them kiss without straining her neck. Her late night imaginings couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing. Cassian tangled a hand in Bodhi’s hair, causing him to whimper. She pressed her thighs tightly together, not ready to touch herself just yet, although it was tempting.

Bodhi mouthed along Cassian’s jawline and then down to his throat. This time, it was Cassian who whimpered - a slightly deeper sound than the noise Bodhi had made. Jyn turned away from the mirror, now able to see what was happening in front of her. Cassian tilted his head back against the wall, his eyes closed as Bodhi sucked at his throat. She watched as Bodhi’s fingers teased at one flat brown nipple. That was one of his more sensitive spots, as she had learned, more so than other men she’d slept with in the past.

Unable to keep her hands to herself any longer, Jyn moved closer and slid one along Bodhi’s thigh. His body tensed as the touch grew bolder, more intent, and she ran it up dangerously close to his cock. She pressed her body against his back and then kissed the back of his neck. This drew his attention away from Cassian, who grumbled softly at the loss. 

Jyn could taste Cassian on Bodhi’s mouth, and damn if that didn’t make her impossibly wet. She slid onto Bodhi’s lap, their mouths still fused, and she felt the familiar rough warmth of Cassian’s hand against the small of her back. Leaning back just enough, she pulled off the top rest of the way. 

“That’s better,” she sighed happily. 

“Much,” Bodhi replied, his eyes fixed on her bare chest.

She smirked. “Your turn.”

Jyn helped Bodhi get the shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder. He brought both hands up to gingerly caress her breasts, and she bit her lip, arching into the touch. Beside them, Cassian quickly divested himself of his own shirt. She watched as he palmed his cock through his pants, eyes fixed on Bodhi’s mouth as it came down to suck at one nipple. Jyn writhed in his lap while he lavished attention on her breasts. His arousal made itself known despite the layers of clothing, and she bit back a groan, grinding against it. Bodhi pulled away from her, cursing beneath his breath.

“Kiss him again,” she instructed as Bodhi looked over at Cassian. 

Their mouths met and Jyn’s body flashed white-hot. An idea came to mind, and she forced herself to climb back out of Bodhi’s lap. The two men came together again as though they were magnetically drawn to each other. She slipped her hand beneath her shorts, running a finger through her wetness as she watched them. 

It was Cassian who broke the embrace first and looked over Bodhi’s shoulder to her. “Not going to join us?” he asked, panting slightly.

“Show me how you two got off.”

Cassian shared a look with Bodhi, and the two of them moved to stand at the side of the bed. She watched as they returned to kissing while removing each other’s pants. This probably wasn’t how it started originally, she knew that much, but Jyn didn’t mind the little show they were putting on for her. They had similarly athletic builds, but that was where the similarities appeared to end. Bodhi had a more generous dusting of dark hair along his chest and down below his navel. 

What surprised Jyn was that Bodhi seemed to take charge in the situation, using his slightly taller frame to his advantage as he backed Cassian up against the nearest wall. He trailed his fingers down the center of Cassian’s torso, a path Jyn had come to learn very well, and wrapped his hand around the other man’s dick. Jyn sat up so that she could see them better, not wanting to miss a single second.

Bodhi stroked Cassian until he was trembling and his cock stood curved up against his belly. They shared a searing kiss that even took Jyn’s breath away. He then adjusted his stance slightly so that both of their erections were flush against each other, and wrapped his large hand around them. Sweat beaded at Cassian's hairline as he tried to push up into Bodhi's fist. Jyn remembered the first time she had seen that desperate expression on Cassian’s face.

Both men appeared tightly wound, ready to go at any moment; their muscles strained beneath their skin. Bodhi worked his hand in a steady, quick rhythm and rested his forehead against Cassian's. Their eyes were screwed shut, mouths slack as their breath grew labored. She bit her lip, burying her fingers inside of her while she took in the scene. She wanted to prolong her own orgasm and try to come with them, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to hold off much longer.

“Ah... _fuck!_ ” Bodhi ground out as he came. 

Cassian followed him a moment later with a low growl that made Jyn shiver. Thick ropes of semen coated Bodhi’s hand, and he used the other to steady himself against the wall. They kissed again so obscenely that Jyn felt like she should avert her eyes, but this was as much for her as it was for them. Cassian went to his knees, and then greedily lapped up the mess that they had made of each other. Bodhi hissed as Cassian took his cock in his mouth, licking at the pearly fluid until it was clean. He did the same with Bodhi’s fingers before surging to his feet and reclaiming Bodhi’s mouth.

Jyn swore, and both of them looked at her with a grin. Cassian whispered something to Bodhi who nodded, and then the two of them pounced on her. 

“What are you up to?” she asked, laughing as Cassian settled behind her. Bodhi swiped the pillow from her bed, and knelt on it before her.

“We weren’t going to leave you out,” Bodhi said, then ran his fingers along the waistband of her underwear. “May I?”

“Please.”

He eased them away from her body and situated himself between her thighs again. Cassian stole another kiss and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. She gasped as his calloused thumbs brushed over her nipples, and pushed up into the caress. The warmth of Bodhi’s breath ghosted over her wet curls, causing her to shiver. He hitched one leg over her shoulder to make room for himself. Perhaps he wasn't as experienced as either herself or Cassian, but he certainly seemed more sure of himself than he had earlier.

“She likes when you get your tongue right up inside her,” Cassian suggested, and ran his own along the shell of her ear. “Don’t you?”

“Giving him pointers on how to go down on me?” she asked, a shiver running through her body.

“Just a few to get him started.”

They shared another kiss and then Bodhi dove right in, following Cassian’s instructions to the letter. She did her best to keep her voice down (the doors weren’t soundproof after all) but it was proving difficult with Bodhi’s tongue buried in her cunt. Cassian continued to pluck at her tits which only added to the struggle to stay quiet.

Bodhi drew long, slow strokes along the length of her before concentrating on her clit. Jyn fisted her hand in his hair, her other wrapped up around the back of Cassian’s neck, and ground against Bodhi’s face. She trembled beneath their attentions, riding that edge of wanting to draw out the pleasure and to succumb to it. 

“She’s really close,” Cassian pointed out, “fuck her with your fingers.”

 _He’s trying to kill me_ , Jyn thought as her eyes all but rolled into the back of her head. Bodhi slipped two long fingers inside, finding the hidden sensitive spot that she never could quite reach on her own. He worked them, curling up to stroke that area as he continued to suck and tease her aching little bud. She mewled, biting down hard on her bottom lip, and she felt him grin against her. _Correction: They are **both** trying to kill me._ Cassian silenced her with his own mouth, and suddenly that tension that had been coiling in her gut suddenly snap.

Jyn came with a ragged gasp, swearing and holding tightly to both men as she rode it out. She felt a gush of wetness follow a half second later, and then sagged against Cassian. With her hand loosened from his hair, she was able to see Bodhi’s face. Possessiveness rose in a hot curl inside of her at the sight of his lips and chin shining with her slick. It was the same sensation that came over her whenever Cassian brought her to orgasm with just his mouth.

“Even I haven’t made her do that,” Cassian said with a chuckle.

“I didn’t think,” she panted, “I _could_ do that.”

Bodhi laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

Jyn drew him up for a kiss, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and both legs holding him at the waist. Somehow the three of them then managed to wedge themselves onto the small bed, close enough that they could all continue kissing. They took turns, sometimes one getting attention from the other two at the same time, but it all stayed tame. She suddenly felt tired, the long day and the evening’s entertainment catching up with her and making her eyes grow heavy. She had been ready to do a lot more, but she didn’t mind this at all. Being sandwiched between Bodhi and Cassian was something she could get used to.

Unfortunately, their quiet afterglow was interrupted when they were all ordered to report to the main hangar. They cleaned up and then dressed as quickly as possible, sharing a few final kisses before Jyn stuck her head out the door. Another team member was walking away from Jyn’s room, but other than that it was clear of personnel.

“C’mon,” she said, waving them out the door. 

She did her best to pay attention to what was being said at the meeting, but her thoughts kept drifting. If anyone had heard anything, they didn’t make any indication of it. Some part of her wanted to announce it to the entire Rebellion, however common sense won out. There weren’t any rules against fraternization (not that she would have followed them anyway), it was just something she didn’t need to share with anyone except Bodhi and Cassian. Of course, Chirrut probably knew already, just as he had the first time she had slept with Cassian. Something about the way the Force flowed between them changed, according to Chirrut. She assumed the same went for the flow between all three of them. 

On her way out of the hangar, Bodhi stopped her and Cassian. “That… I don’t know what to say, that was great.”

She gave Cassian a little nudge. “We’re always up for more. Hopefully without the interruption next time.”

They all smiled at each other, and then went their separate ways. Even if they didn’t get another chance, Jyn was glad to have shared that experience with the two of them. She never would look at shy, soft-spoken Bodhi quite the same way again. As she headed back to her room to get some much needed rest, she started making plans to get Bodhi and Cassian alone again.


End file.
